When the weather is hot, a sunshade is often placed in the windshield of a vehicle to block out sunlight. The sunshade can reduce interior temperature of a vehicle by blocking out or reflecting rays from the sun. This can increase the comfort of the driver by reducing the overall temperature of a car parked in the sun. It can also prevent sunlight from hitting the steering wheel of a parked car, which can result in make operation of the vehicle inconvenient.
In addition to improving driver comfort, a sunshade also protects sound equipment and other electronics from exposure to excessive heat. The excessive heat resulting from a car parked in the sun can result in damage to sensitive LCD screens, electronics, audio-video media and so on.
Excessive heat and exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation can also lead to deterioration of car dashboards and upholstery. Over time these car interior components can become faded or cracked by the sun.